


Not So Secret Sign Language

by AnAuthorNamedAlice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Busted, F/F, Funny, Humour, No so secret, Sign Language, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAuthorNamedAlice/pseuds/AnAuthorNamedAlice
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa decide to learn sign language so that they can have secret conversations but what happens when they have a conversation in front of somebody else who knows sign language?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mr Granger & Mrs Granger (Harry Potter) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Not So Secret Sign Language

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a tumblr prompt about Draco and Harry learning sign language so they can have secret conversations in front of Lucius and Narcissa but they know sign language too and can understand every thing said.

Hermione and Narcissa where settling down for bed one night when Narcissa suggested,   
“Hey Hermione, we should learn sign language.” 

“Why should we do that Cissa? Neither of us is deaf or hearing impaired so what would be the point of learning sign language?” Hermione asked confused as to why she was asking to learn something completely useless to them. 

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 

“So that I can tell you in front of your parents how much I want to fuck you,” Narcissa replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hermione sat up and struggled to breathe. She coughed so much that Narcissa had to sit up and rub her back to help. Eventually Hermione stopped coughing and she glared at Narcissa.

If looks could kill. 

Hermione struggled to formulate a coherent sentence. She pondered upon what Narcissa said eventually agreed that learning sign language would be useful. 

“If you really want to learn sign language we can. It might prove to be helpful with one of my students in the future.” Hermione sighed somewhat reluctantly. 

“Yeah, sure that's the only reason you want to learn to sign,” Narcissa smirked. 

“Well having secret conversations with you might prove to be fun,” Hermione agreed. 

*******

Over the next month Narcissa and Hermione learnt sign language and how to sign to one another. They had got to they stage where they could have entirely silent conversations. Most onlookers knew they were talking in sign language but didn't have any clue what they were saying. 

Two weeks after they became completely fluent Hermione and Narcissa had a chance to talk in front of Hermione's parents. 

They had been invited to Hermione's parents for Sunday dinner, so at about two o'clock the couple apparated in to Helen and Damian Grangers back garden. When they landed Narcissa readjusted her jeans and blouse. Helen raced out of the house and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.   
“Hello darling, how are you? It's been far too long,” Helen gushed.   
“Hey mum, I'm fine. How are you?”  
“I'm alright. Same crap different day, you know. Your dad was really excited that you were coming for dinner. He is in the kitchen so why don't you head inside and see him.”

As Hermione made her way inside Helen focused her attention on Narcissa.  
“Hello Narcissa, how are you?”  
“I am great thank you Helen. What have you and Damian been up to?”  
“Nothing much. We've been really busy at the practise recently so we've been working flat out. It will be lovely to sit down with you and Hermione and just relax for the evening.”  
“Yes this evening is going to be great. Oh and also before I forget I have something for you,” Narcissa said. 

She reached into her jean pockets and grabbed something. Narcissa mumbled an incantation under her breath and the bottle of wine enlarged in her hand.   
“I brought some wine for dinner.”

Helen took the bottle and read the label.  
“Thank you Narcissa. This must have been really expensive.”  
“It was nothing. I took it from the wine cellar at Black manor.”  
“Okay well I'll go and put it in the kitchen and then we can open it during dinner,” Helen explained.   
“Alright lets go.”

Helen and Narcissa went into the kitchen and found Hermione chatting away to Damian. Hermione saw them enter the kitchen smiled at Narcissa. Whilst Helen was distracted putting the wine away Hermione signed to Narcissa: Your arse looks amazing in those jeans.   
Narcissa blushed and signed back: You bet it does. It looks even better out of them.   
It was Hermione's turn to blush. She was about to sign something back when Helen interrupted. 

“Why don't we move to the living room and then we can catch up.”   
“That sounds lovely mum.” 

They left Damien in the kitchen to sort out dinner and went to the sitting room. Hermione and Narcissa cuddled up on the love seat and Helen sat on the arm chair.   
“So how have you two been?” Helen asked.   
“Busy,” Hermione and Narcissa called out at the same time.   
“Snap,” Narcissa said to Hermione. 

Hermione glared at Narcissa and crossed her arms.   
“If looks could kill,” Helen laughed.

Hermione unfolded her arms and signed to Narcissa: I regret teaching you that.   
“Well that's unfortunate,” Narcissa smirked.   
“Since when could you speak sign language?” Helen asked.   
“Hermione and I started learning six weeks ago. She picked it up a lot faster than I did and helped teach me,” Narcissa explained.   
“Well its useful now.”  
“It took me a while to convince Hermione that it would be worth while but I'm sure she's gland to have learnt now.”

Hermione signed: I am very glad to have learnt sign language. Narcissa, can you ask mum what her and dad have been up to.  
Narcissa laughed but complied anyway.   
“Your dad and I have been very busy at the clinic. There has been a huge influx of patients in the past month or so. We've been flat out trying to treat everyone,” Helen explained. 

Narcissa could see that Hermione was desperate to talk so she took pity on the young witch.   
“Hermione,” she said, “There you go, now you can talk.”   
“Well thank you,” Hermione said not meaning any of it.   
Narcissa rolled her eyes. 

Hermione and Narcissa spent the next half and hour catching up and talking with Helen until Damian called them to let them know that dinner was ready. 

The three of them made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table.   
“This smells lovely Damian,” Narcissa said as she sat down.  
“Thank you Narcissa.”

Hermione caught Narcissa's attention from across the table. She signed: Suck up!

Narcissa snickered. She signed back: You bet I am. According to your screams last night my sucking is very effective.

Hermione didn't respond she just blushed. 

Throughout dinner Narcissa and Hermione had their own private conversation. Narcissa made plenty of inappropriate comments and made promises about what they were going to do when they got home. At one point after Narcissa had signed: I can't wait to get home and make you scream my name so loud that not even a silencing spell will contain it. Hermione noticed her dad looking at them a little weirdly but didn't think too much about it. 

All too soon it was time for Hermione and Narcissa to return home. Hermione hugged her parents and said good bye. The couple walked out into the back garden and got ready to disaparate. 

As they were about to leave they saw Damian standing in the door way.   
“Bye Dad,” Hermione called out.   
Damian didn't respond verbally instead he signed: Bye Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please like and comment. It inspires me to keep writing.


End file.
